For example, a vehicle as a moving body is equipped with a battery that acts as a power supply source for supplying electricity to various on-board electronic apparatuses and the like. The battery is electrically connected to wires connected to the electronic apparatuses and the like, for example, through a fusible link unit, so that the electricity is supplied from the battery to the electronic apparatuses and the like.
A fusible link unit described in Patent Literature 1 is proposed as the fusible link unit described above. This fusible link unit distributes the electricity from a battery to electronic apparatuses and the like through a fuse circuit assembly.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the fuse circuit assembly in the fusible link unit described in Patent Literature 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a fuse circuit assembly 100 substantially includes: a narrow rectangular linking plate 111; a plurality of fusible members 112, each of which fuses when a current of a current value equal to or larger than a predetermined value flows therethrough; and a plurality of female terminals 113a and screw fixing terminals 113b that are connected to the linking plate 111 in a chain fashion through the corresponding fusible members 112.
The fuse circuit assembly 100 is disposed in a housing (not illustrated), and supplies electricity input from both an input part (not illustrated) connected to a battery and an input part 114 connected to an alternator to electronic apparatuses and the like, each of which is connected to the female terminal 113a or the screw fixing terminal 113b. 
In the case where a current of a current value equal to or larger than the predetermined value flows through one of the fusible members 112, this fusible member 112 is fused by the heat generated therein. As a result, the supply of the excess electricity to the electronic apparatus or the like is prevented.